xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Necropolis (Zios)
' The Jungle Necropolis ' ' '' C R E S C E N T C L A N ' All that could be heard was the soft pitter-patter of the rain falling onto the deep canopy of leaves, provided by the ancient trees of the necropolis. That is if you were an outsider. Sandsun crouched down behind a patch of overgrown vegetation, hearing his own heartbeat pound like mallets on a drum. So loud that it, in fact, drowned out the sound of rain. A blonde she-cat silently protruded from the brush on the opposite side, walking lightly toward him. Her stench was familiar to him but would be strange to anyone else. Her bright pelt clashed with the deep green, jungle colors. She stuck out, looking as casual as a bird in the ocean. It was obvious she was not from here. Before speaking, her blue eyes met his and for a split moment, there was a grabbing silence. Then, she spoke, removing emotion from her words and like a monotone ring, she notified him of his mission." She cannot continue her regal agenda. Despite your progress, the enemy grows like a vine through the forest. If you cut the root of the vine, the whole plant will die. You know what you must do. " meeting Brightstripe in the Necropolis before Slystar's Death LANDMARKS THE LEADEN RIVER The leaden river is located on the west side of The Jungle Necropolis. It is utilized regularly by the residents of Crescentclan as it is a functional source of fish and other water borne creatures for prey, as well as the mentors use it to train the youth to swim. The leaden river is also an excellent area used for hiding in case of an ambush and providing our tribalists with an advantage during battle. ---- THE GOLDEN MONUMENT The golden monument is an ancient statue left by unknown ancestry. Many believe it was left by many gods before us, implanted to represent the passing of the god Mira, in other words acting as a headstone. It is located in the middle of The Jungle Necropolis. Many go to it to apprehend messages from dreams, as it is said to aid in the act of comprehension of confusing situations through whispers. Others believe it is a way to communicate with the gods. The stone stairs beneath the large stone lead to an underground cavern in which holds it's own secrets. ---- THE SUBTERRANEAN CAVERN The subterranean cavern is located under The Golden Monument. It's rocky floors are rarely walked on by Crescentclan residents, while it is home to many venomous snakes. There have been many cases of Tykes who've adventured too deep into it's depths and sadly died from snake bites. Crescentclan felines are encouraged to stay away from the cavern unless told otherwise. PREY |-| Fish= The needle fish are piscivorous fishes primarily associated with very shallow marine habitats or the surface of the Leaden River. The population is very dense but they are not easily caught as they move very quickly through the waters and are quite slippery. Threat: ☠ |-| Colugo= The arboreal gliding species is found lurking throughout the trees/treetops of the trees in the Jungle Necropolis. They are also known as cobegos or flying lemurs, although they are not true lemurs. Colugos are a great source of protein though they are very hard to catch. Threat: ☠☠ |-| Mice= Mice are a very popular prey choice as they are very plentiful in the Jungle Necropolis. Primarily nocturnal animals, mice compensate for their poor eyesight with a keen sense of hearing, and rely especially on their sense of smell to locate food and avoid predators. Though, they are very easy to catch by Crescentclan felines as they have been hunted for many moons. Threat: ☠ Category:Locations